kink in time
by 2light4dark
Summary: Iruka gets kidnapped one night directly from work, only to find to his dismay that his captives have more kinky things than usual. Kakashi and Tenzou are very happy to play-out one of their dolphins sexual fantasies. Warning s : M/M/M sexual relations, yes three men having sex. Oral, bondage, kidnapping fantasy,


**Title:** Kink in time.  
**Author:** Vamp.  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Paring(s):** Kakashi X Iruka X Tenzou/Yamato.  
**Summary:** Iruka gets kidnapped one night, only to find his captives are after more kinky things than usual. Kakashi and Tenzou play out their dolphins fantasy.  
**Warning(s):** M/M/M sexual relations, yes three men having sex. Oral, bondage, kidnapping fantasy,  
**Authors notes:** Though this story is set out to look like Iruka had no idea of what was going to happen. Before hand all three men sat down and planed the sean, like any good sane people should when taking kinky play to such a high level.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing but my own twisted mind and the shadow bunnies. Nor do I make any form of gain from this fiction past the readers own enjoyment.  
**Beta:** None currently but I would love to find one willing to help. All mistakes are mine alone.

**K.I.T. Kink in time.**

Iruka had barely made it through the front door of his small, shoe box sized flat before he was swiftly attacked by persons unknown. With their chakra masked to the point of being invisible, silent shadows flanked each side of the loyal teacher. Had Iruka suspected that his dwelling had been skilfully breached, and was no longer a safe sanctuary to return to at a hard day's end; he'd have entered with weapon drawn. Instead the dance of death was never initiated when Iruka blithely stepped over the threshold.

The lingering silhouette on the left darted forward, hand lightning-quick, and moving with the door's natural shadow-fall as it was kicked shut by the unsuspecting Chunin teacher. A grip on Iruka's neck where it met his shoulder made his well worn satchel hit the wooden floor, scattering scrolls and teaching paraphernalia everywhere. Iruka's chakra flow had been temporally blocked. The capable chunin had opened his mouth to raise the alarm, only to have hard plastic shoved roughly between his teeth, and buckled in place while another set of hands supported the paralysed young teacher.

Iruka had absently noted the door clicking shut, severing any help the outside world might have to offer with a finality that rang in his ears. Desperation shone in his liquid brown eyes before his sight was taken from him too; snugly hidden beneath a blindfold. Iruka's mind screamed out like a harpy denied vengeance, both quick-silver rage, and adrenalin-charged fear tore through him as everything crumpled with the tang of a coy sleep-potion.

Yamato checked that all preparations happened to be in place for their guest tonight one last time. What few tools he and his partner would need were to hand. Somehow Kakashi was ready, and for once it was Yamato who was holding up a precisely prepared schedule, not his older, renowned porn-addicted co-worker.

"I can't believe we are going to get away with this scot-free, Senpai."

An uncovered sliver brow arched.

"Come on, you've felt his wrath. That showdown over Naruto is still talked about in hushed voices even now by the younger teams."

Silence dangled a moment.

"I never suggested this little venture would not have a price, and I for one hope Iruka utilises all of his cunning brain to settle the score," the gray eye watching him almost shut in an amused crinkle.

As Yamato nodded his own dry-mouthed understanding, other parts of him agreed in firm pulses with what the copy ninja had said, and knew what he was imagining would happen when the fallout did catch up with them.

"Shall we, then? We don't want to spoil the timetable," Kakashi gestured for his long-time lover to precede him from their home. Into the villages gathering dusk they stepped, surrounded in mission-level silence, before melting from sight like spectres.

Consciousness hit Iruka about the same time as a Mac-truck sized realisation: he had been overpowered like some helpless genin. It sent a wave of apprehension through him not knowing what was going to happen next, or why 'him'; a low grade chunin and village-tied teacher. He was of no importance to any faction seeking to harm the village. Yet Iruka was also struggling to keep another emotion under wraps before it got out of hand resulting in an unacceptable situation. Training explained a few emotional reactions out of place were natural, but Iuka did not want to admit this was more of a thrill than it should be. A sinful desire that maybe these persons would perform 'wicked', unspeakable things and force him to carry out their orders.

Keeping his breath light, Iuka took his time over exploring just what information he already knew, or could gather without alerting his captors. A quick summation amounted to a few choice words.

Bound. Nude. Turned-on.

The hard ball gag had been switched for a kinder on the mouth cloth version while Iuka had been knocked out; it was now thick with his saliva leading Iuka to mentally recoil in distaste. Still blinded, clenching his fist had only made chain rattle and leather tighten; Iuka added a frustrated grunt for effect when he found all his limbs predictably restrained.

Unknown to Iruka a snowy shoulder had just been tapped with a grotesque kappa mask, drawing its owner's attention to the slight movement from Iruka's prone, and delightful looking body. The one open eye crinkled upwards in the usual cresant moon of amusement at the last man to join their triad. 'Always so sexy, sensei,' he mused to himself, as he took the upper face covering, which would replace his usual cloth mask and slanted Haiti-ate for this night of pleasure.

Also Kakashi took a deeply charged kiss off his long-time partner, Yamato, tongues tangling in languid familiarity. Both ninja broke apart donning the half masks, hungrily watching their captive wiggle on the bed, growing desperation clear in each rattling test of Iruka's confining restraints.

Toys in hand they swept in like hellions, this was going to be oodles of entertainment for 'all' of them. No quarter would be given until the plan had been fully executed resulting in more than one exhausted body tangled up together gazing at the ceiling mirror.

Iruka wanted to do more than just move his groin away from the current pleasurable vibrations being applied over his balls. Gagged he still managed to spit out threats in language that would shock most of his students.

"Going to kill you," Iruka mangled at his tormentors.

He was sure now that there were two assailants as they toyed with his helpless body. A hand rolling his genitals was in some kind of vibrating glove, small pin-point epicentres touched him madenly. Diving Iuka to move against his bonds, chain singing out as a constant reminder of his captive state. The gloved hand caressed him, this time round Iuka's still stiffening shaft. Nothing had worked to keep himself limp and not react to what was happening.

"Fucking bastards," was added to the list of shocking things to pass Iruka's lips. This was ALL his vile abductors' fault.

Thinking about Might Guy in pink spandex and that ghastly over bright smile, had eventually failed in helping Iruka hold back the desire and need to react to the constant stimuli. Iuka had even tried thinking of Anko wearing nothing but a snake, which he'd rated in nightmarish proportions. The resulting shudder had even worked to his tormentors' advantage, moving the vibrations just right so that Iuka could not hold back everything.

"Ah! Kami, ah," With his longest moan yet, Iuka sank into a pit of depraved shame, while getting off on the torture they were putting him through.

Wanting more than just this tip-of-an-iceberg-pleasure they'd given so far. This whole night was a train wreck in progress that the teacher had not enough stored willpower to stop any more. His cock was harder than it had ever been, bar the night he'd broken up messily with Adoba and been taken home by two of the sexist shinobi in Konara. Iruka still did not know what to call what they were doing yet, it being too early to call it a relationship.

Each time Iruka lost one torment a new one took its place. Something coldly metallic, with a small fine tip, slid over Iruka's glands and back round smearing clear pre-cum in its wake. Whatever his assailant was using then probed with light teasing at his cock-head's slit. "Oh gods. Fuck yes." Iruka moaned head lolling to one side. 'Fuck not that,' he thought wishing he was wrong and that was not a medical sound currently making his traitorous body sing for more.

Strong hands pinned each hip to the soft bed's surface, while more of the rod corkscrewed inside Iruka, massaging the teacher in a way that blew more of his coping mechanisms to high heaven. Cussing at the world in general. Iuka wanted to die. Find a nice dark corner and rot away. For he was impossibly aroused in a situation that commonsense, and the accepted norm, told Iuka was wrong.

Light hand-talk flashed over the copper-skinned captive, now peppered with beads of sweat and trying to rock his hips upwards into the down stroke of Yamato's sounding rod. Iruka's body was flushed with arousal, his nipples twisted into rigid peaks, while his super aware physique begged for increasing its current levels of attention.

"Oh yes, a delight to watch," the untamed, white-haired river demon agreed before replacing his gloved hand around Iuka's ball-sack, rolling them over the vibrating palm.  
More dark strands worked lose from the hair tie they had left in place, each time Iuka fought, his head thrashing wildly in lure of freedom.

A red, fire-ogre masked face contemplated how lucky he and his partner had been to capture the attentions of Iuka after waiting in the shadows for so long. Both imitation demons had thanked Kami for a crappy boyfriend that had cheated on their sweet lover with a woman and then tried to pass it off as just a phase.

Now Iuka's cussing of them became concocted more of pants and moans than the actual verbalised threats he'd earlier been so free with. It was time to move things along.

"We should reward him," the red-and-black snarling face suggested to the sickly green ugly visage.

Fingers wormed their way behind his head, loosening the buckle enough that a hand replaced the blindfold when it was taken away. As yet Iuka had to hear his kidnapers speak, yes he'd heard their breath, and how it hitched now and then. So he knew the lust surging through his veins was not just some one-sided affair, that evidence inflamed Iruka's libido further. Was this some strange dream he was having? Brought on by exhaustion and frustration at being alone so long. Not that a week alone with his hand was really that long, Iruka had been bereft of sex before and not just when his current sexual interests were out the village. No, the leather binding both wrists and ankles was too real to just be some perverse fantasy straight out of one of Kakashi's semi-hated Itcha-Itcha novels.

Softly the pressure lightened in degrees granting Iuka the chance to grow accustomed to having sight once more without the pain sudden change could bring. Blinking owlishly, all Iuka could see were deep shadows, the room unnaturally darkened by jitsu making the place anonymous. In a lone island of light Iuka was lashed spread to the four winds, wide open, defenceless and about ready to hump the nearest object he could get blessed friction on.

The source of his torment was now revealed as two contrasting demons, angry fire and despondent water, loomed over his prone form. Ashen skin and a lone blue gray orb combined looked unearthly, white pointed strands stuck out unnatural and menacing. The kappa took up residence over Iruka's left leg, one hand disappearing between the teachers spread legs, which would be the source controlling the vibrations now circling Iruka's anus. Its partner, having returned from granting their helpless victim sight once more, leaned to kiss Iruka's hip before withdrawing the metal rod out of Iruka's copiously weeping dick. Unlike the water demon, its skin was a creamy light tan; brown framed the crimson face mask concealing the upper half from Iruka's sight, still he could see dark brown eyes peeking out at him.

He watched as first one then the other dipped their head to lap up a line of pre-cum, when both men joined at the mouth, soft kissing sounds made their way up to Iruka's ears. He in turn added his own frustrated declaration. "Please, oh please." With them currently feeding from Iuka's erect wet penis, he was helpless to stop each lashing of tongue in erotic surrealism. His head fell back on the bed as each part of him was tasted, a shrill cry braking out when he found his slit once more probed this time with added vibrations on the sound they had slipped back inside. "Holy Kami YES!"

More torment, till his cries of protest had inverted themselves into praise and humiliating begging for more. Each time Iruka thought his body was going to crack under the intense pressure of spasmodic limbs, or that he'd spray the cunning kidnappers with his warm pearls of shame, they would back off and pick a new spot to send him insane. Repeatedly the trained ninja's mind was forced to the edge of carnal madness before being granted a small reprieve that was never long enough to collect his scattered wits.

During one of the less intense periods of torment Iuka tried to make sense of his surroundings. Four thick posts, which he was shackled to, rose above him like the trees of his home village; strong, grand things that Iuka had played in as a child, trained in on becoming a shinobi later in life. Looking up his mind pieced together the artistic perfection of still leaves and curving bowers. Passed that Iuka could see stars and a waning moon, all just as frozen in time. For a moment it was like he was back home on a clear spring night looking at 'The Stalking Hunter' constellation and his counterparts 'Sheltering Doe' and 'Wyverns Striking'. But in this sky was also reflected his prone body shadowed by playing water and fire demons, the mirror was etched with such skill Iruka wanted to take the wondrous thing home.

Movement jostled Iuka as the kappa masked man worked a dawdling path upwards from his naval, past nipples that no longer looked dusky, but were now red and puffy from over zealous attentions. Just its warm breath had Iuka crying out, and chained hands clawing uselessly at the air. Fingers worked the gag so that it hung wet and sodden about Iruka's throat unnoticed as more pleasure flowed over his entrance. Slick fingers replaced where fire's tongue had just been, spreading Iruka's anus in controlled actions that caused more articulated noise to flow out the teacher. "Shit…muii… ah." Fragmented words now clearly joined the fray, poor Iruka's eyes half lidded in blissful gratification that this night had taken such a devious turn of events.

Perfect lips parted in a smile before Iuka found a talented tongue probing his slack mouth. Stunned, he could not respond to the kiss to start with, which worked to his captor's favour.

Kakashi plundered with vigour, he could never get enough of Iruka's sweet mouth, be it on his cock or kissing; it did not matter to him. Dancing his tongue in deeper as the sluggish other began to join their slippery tango, he made sure to fully ravage the chunin's mouth of everything it had to give. Each successive pass aroused Kakashi till he was sure his rock hard dick was going to call mutiny and just explode, stroking himself no longer worked to take the edge off his mounting lust.

Turning to look at how far his lover had managed to progress along their plan, Kakashi was surprised to get a silent three fingered solute from Yamato, meaning Iuka was about ready for the wood-user's cock to slide home. Groaning he moved to better offer his own struggling body part to Iruka's mouth. This far down the line all fight should have left the quick tempered sensei and Kakashi could get his cock sucked with little fear of teeth being used in a way he would not approve of.

Iruka's head lolled boneless as he was stretched, his prostrate had been expertly manipulated to send more white flashes into his sight. Even the sounding had done little in comparison and Iruka could have sworn that particular torture would have finished him. Each brush of the fingers had his toes curling and him once more mewling in slack jawed childish babble. It was as he felt a new, wider and meaty object penetrate his welcoming entrance, hell it had put out the welcome mat and offered hot drinks to the ogre's cock. One breath was all he got before it withdrew; the retuning fast slam home shook Iruka in his binds.

"Fuck," was all he could spit out.

Faster, hard, forceful strokes and Iruka's dark eyes closed with a long wail. Giving himself over to crafty guiding hands, another cock probing at his lips and Iuka knew just what to do. He no longer cared about what was right or morals, or keeping up the pretence of being a victim, instead Iruka flew head long on the cusp of his orgasm.

The kappa mask was pulled off and flung with such violence that it imbedded itself in the wall; open mismatched eyes took in the whole bed. As red mapped every detail, the black motes in Obitio's last gift spun slow and lazy while Kakashi used his sharigan to commit this to memory. One hand cupping a feverishly sucking head, the revealed kappa arched back when the teacher did that trick with his mouth that would have brought Kakashi to his knees even if he was not all ready on them. Roaring out Iruka's name as his balls tingled; Kakashi broke their self imposed silence as he preceded to skull fuck the willing mouth. Now the room filled with the sound of three men as they dove off the cliff edge together, plummeting on to rocks that tore body from consciousness, while the rush of such a violent finishing point washed over them.

**Plot bunny:** _You know we should do that again._

**Crack bunny:**_ *bounds up* oh yer but next time lets invite a few friends._

**Fluffy:** Thanks guys, like I don't have enough on my plate all ready.


End file.
